List of Inventions
The following is a list of inventions seen throughout the franchise of Talking Tom. Talking Friends Self-Aware Self-Aware is a robot made by Tom and Ben to solve the world trash problem. However, it instead tries to eat everything it sees. After it ate Ginger, Ben had to destroy it using an Electro Magnetic Pulse Generator. * Created by: Tom and Ben * Appears in: Attack of the Tech! * Status: Broken Electro Magnetic Pulse Generator Electro Magnetic Pulse Generator is an invention that Ben used to destroy Self-Aware. * Created by: Ben * Appears in: Attack of the Tech! * Status: Works Talking Tom and Friends Gilbert An Evil Talking Computer who ran Friendly Customer Service, but soon went trying to reprogram and threaten Tom, Ben and Angela, just because Tom didn't want Gilbert to go to the Enchanted Headache with him and Ben. Even though they got rid of him in the end, today he still probably lies in the boxes of the app storage, and has made friends with Ginger too. * Created by: Gil and Bert (First invention which is not created by Tom and Ben) * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: Friendly Customer Service and A Secret Worth Keeping (in TV Screen) * Status: Works Future Tron 6000 A future-telling device that shows the predicted future on a TV once connected. What the future would be depends on the events on the world. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Future Tron * Status: Broken Sing-like-a-Pro App It was an app that could sing like any voice “who breaks cups”, but it was reprogrammed and made for hypnotising due to envy of Ginger's voice making the Gardener turn off his pneumatic drill warts and all. * Created by: Ben * Reprogrammed by: Ben * Appeared in: Assertive App * Status: Broken CashKicker Is an app who has an easy way to get Money Free by making a video to attract others' attention. A parody of a similar real-life website called KickStarter. * Created by: Possibly unnamed person * Appeared in: Hank the Millionaire * Status: Works Total TV Immersion Is an app who you can press that and make your life in TV but with all black and white, and scary things will happen. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: App-y Halloween! * Status: Works Gain-A-Tron It was an app that could grow your size and decrease your size. Affects weight too. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Big Ben * Status: Broken Watermelon Launcher It is an invention to throw watermelons as used in the Watermelon Contest three years ago from Season 1. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Ping Pong Wizard * Status: Works Hecklematic It is an app mentioned by Tom. It heckles. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler (mentioned) * Status: Works Robot Voice Is an app which can change your voice to sound like a Robot. Given to Santa to heckle Angela twice for her Christmas songs’ lyrics. * Created by: Elves * Appeared in: Angela's Heckler * Status: Works Hat Lamp TV The Hat Lamp TV is light stuck to a football helmet to make the room in The Studio look nice. * Created by: Hank * Appeared in: The Perfect Roommate * Status: Works Virtual Reality Simulation Device One of Ben's most high-tech inventions, it can be used for all sorts of simulations, whether it would be for perfect days or for hacking into thermostats. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: The Perfect Day and Heatwave * Status: Works but was broken (Later fixed seen in Heatwave) Jetpack It is an invention that can fly in the air. Tom decided to test the final known version on Angela first, but Ginger wanted to do so instead, leading to learning to be a Ninja. In the end, he takes it successfully, but it ran out of fuel quickly and fell. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Jetpack Ninja * Status: Failed FastaPic A social media app that is similar in title to Facebook and Instagram. It is more supernatural than the others, however, because once a user makes 1 million friends, they would be stuck in the app forever and would have to risk losing friends if they want to get out. * Created by: Unknown * Appeared in: Online Romance, Taco Spaghetti Burger (Mentioned), The Cool and the Nerd and Ben's Digital Detox. * Status: Works Boomerang One of Ben's earlier inventions. Due to being hit by a marshmallow during college, he happened to have gained a human personality, thinking that Ben was his father. After 4 hours in a day spent with “Daddy“ Ben (he grows up so fast, literally) he was plugged into Ben's phone and sent to the Internet so that he has enough memory to “grow into a young adult.” Later, he found a “girlfriend” named Dottie, who appears to be a printer. Dottie had inspired Boomerang to be an artist, which shocked Ben because he wanted him to study science. * Created by: Ben * Appeared in: Daddy Ben, Garage Feast Day and Space Rescue * Status: Works Category:Lists